


If We Could Start Again

by Trekkiehood



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, New Dream (Disney: Tangled), Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 02, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Eugene's uneasy feeling is proven right when he is taken captive by his Ex-fiance Stalyan. Trapped with her for days, Eugene is subject to words that hurt him deeply, bringing back into focus his hidden insecurities.After all, how could someone as wonderful as Rapunzel ever love someone like him?*Don't own. Just playing with them.*
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Past Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Stalyan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	If We Could Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in this fandom so I hope I got the characterization right!
> 
> I'm really excited to explore this fandom and especially these characters.
> 
> As many of you know I've had some serious writer's block so hopefully I'll go bak to updating soon! 
> 
> This is from a prompt on Tumblr that read:  
> “You’re not leaving anytime soon. Get comfortable. You’ll be here for a while, love.”  
> Using Eugene as a character.
> 
> This takes place in season two and completely ignores "The Eye of Pincosta".
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> TW: Emotional Abuse, Minor Physical Abuse (Slapping), Self Doubt

It was quiet. Too quiet. In Eugene’s many years of experience, quiet never meant peace. It always meant something bad was going to happen. He was tense, his eyes darting between the shadows. Something was coming. Something he didn’t like.

“Is something wrong?” Rapunzel asked, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand. Eugene smiled down at her.

“It’s nothing, Sunshine. I just-” He paused, lightly squeezing her hand. “-just have this feeling.” He shook his head. “It’s probably nothing.”

“We haven’t stopped for a while. You’ll feel better tomorrow when we reach the next town.” She raised up on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Let’s try to get some sleep.” She smiled as she pulled away from him.

Eugene watched her go, Cassandra was starting a small fire while Lance and Hookfoot were clearing an area on the ground for sleeping. As Rapunzel went to join them, Eugene tried to shake off the odd feeling that was overtaking him.

He shuddered, suddenly feeling uncomfortably cold.

A rustle sounded from the trees behind him. Eugene cast a glance at the group before unsheathing his sword and slipping into the trees. He had only been out of the sight of the caravan for a couple of moments when a voice stopped him.

“Well, hello again, Rider.”

Eugene gasped as he recognized the voice, feeling the coldness tighten around him. Before he had a chance to spin around, everything went black.

~TTS~

Eugene blinked his eyes open, slamming them shut once again when light reached his eyes.

“Look at who finally decided to wake up."

Eugene’s eyes snapped opened, immediately reverting into a squint. The sun was shining directly into his eyes before a shadow stepped in front.

“Rider.” Stalyan stood in front of him, arms crossed. “It’s been a while.”

Eugene attempted to stand up but found himself unable to move. He yanked at his arms, finding them securely bound around a tree.

Stalyan rolled her eyes, “Stop struggling. It’s not going to help.”

“What-” He kept pulling at the ropes, “what happened? Where- where’s the Baron?” His head was killing him and every useless tug brought him closer to the edge of panic.

“He’s not here. Believe it or not, Rider, I do have the capability of achieving things without my father.”

Eugene forced a smile, “No, no, I’m well aware of how capable you are. Just- how’s he doing anyway? Still big green and ugly?”

She scowled at him, before slapping him hard across the cheek.

“Okay, okay, I admit I probably shouldn’t have said that.” He winced.

“You know, Rider, I miss the old you.” She grabbed his chin in a tight grip. “You were so… submissive.”

Eugene jerked his head away and Stalyan let out a chuckle. “Maybe you can be that way again.”

“I’m not that person anymore, Stalyan.”

“Oh right,” she said unimpressed, “that princess you care so much about, right? You think she changed you? You really think someone like you can change?”

Yes. He could. He had.

“You really think someone like _her_ could love you?”

He stopped struggling, glaring up at her. “I do.”

She shook her head looking amused. “This is gonna be fun, Rider.”

“Let me go.” He demanded, again pulling at the ropes.

Stayan let out a laugh. “You’re not leaving anytime soon. Get comfortable. You’ll be here for a while, love.”

Eugene continued to struggle as she walked away.

~TTS~

He was exhausted. And hungry. Really though, his lack of food was probably the least of his worries. He’d gone longer without food.

What he really needed to do was find out what Stalyan wanted. He’d been gone from the convoy for about eighteen hours if his time was right.

Stalyan had been gone since their initial conversation several hours ago. She hadn’t come back. Nobody had.

It had just been him. Alone. And he hated it.

There was a reason that he rarely spent any time alone anymore. When he was Flynn Rider being alone typically meant he had betrayed someone. Being alone now meant he could think and thinking was never a good thing.

From what he could tell, his wrists were held back by a long train of rope wrapped all the way around the tree. It was extremely…. uncomfortable.

“Enjoying your stay yet?”

“Stalyan! Come on, let me go.”

She smirked, laying down whatever supplies she had gone out to find. She leaned against a tree across from him.

“You know I can’t do that Rider.”

“And why not?! You still haven’t explained why I’m here!”

Stalyan shook her head sauntering over to him. She kneeled down to his level, pulling him to her by the front of his shirt. “Because you’re mine Rider.”

“Y-yours?! What does that even mean?!”

She let him go, standing to tower over him. “Think about it Rider. Name one person who cares about you.”

“Rap-”

“No. I don’t know what you think your relationship with her is, but she doesn’t care about you.”

Eugene glared up at her. “That’s a lie.”

“Is it?” She smirked, “You’ve been gone all day, has anyone come looking for you? No.”

Eugene looked away. “She’ll come.”

“You trying to convince me of that or yourself?”

“Stalyan-!”

“No, RIder! That’s not how this works. Do you really think someone like her, the princess of Corona, the golden girl who everybody loves, the girl who was locked away in a tower, do you really think that girl could ever love you? You? What are you, Rider? A thief? An outlaw?”

“I’m Eugene! Eugene Fitzherbert!”

“No. You’re Flynn Rider and you’re stuck in some delusion that someone could actually love you!”

“She does love me!”

“Does she love you? Or does she owe you?”

“What?! Why would she-?”

“You saved her life, Rider,” The redhead rolled her eyes. “She owed you. And now that debt is paid. She saved your life. Now you’re even. This love that you think she has for you? It was a debt that has been paid for. You belong with me.”

Eugene could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mind going in circles, trying to break through and deny the words. It wasn’t true. Rapunzel loved him. She did.

“Well as much as I’ve enjoyed our little conversation, I’m going to have to continue to disagree,” Eugene said with an attempt at his most charming smile.

Stalyan shook her head, “You’ll see, Rider. She won’t come for you. Then you’ll realize the only person who ever loved you was me.”

~TTS~

“You know, not that I’m one to judge, but I’ve got to say, this forrest air has not been doing you good. I mean, just think of what, I don’t know, a few days of sunshine might help your pale complexion. Not that I’m complaining, it’s just this particular part of the forest is particularly dark. I don’t know about you, but sun does a wonder for my skin. Now, this might sound crazy, but maybe if we went somewhere with more sun-”

Stalyan spun around from where she was standing.

“Since when do you talk this much?”

“I’m not completely sure as I always remember talking this much.” Another hard slap came across his already bruising cheek.

“Let me guess, this is a Rapunzel thing,” she said mockingly.

“Maybe it is!” Eugene said, suddenly defensive. “Maybe if you gave her a chance you would see how great she is!”

Stalyan crossed her arms with a smirk. “Then where is she? You’ve been with me for almost two days. Shouldn’t your little princess be here by now?”

“That’s- you know sometimes tracking takes a little longer than intended and- anyway, on this topic, not that I’m one to complain but my arms are really starting to cramp up so if I could, I don’t know change position or something-”

Another slap made him stop. This hit seemed significantly more painful. Maybe he was just more tired. He’d barely slept. And he hadn’t eaten anything since the morning before he was taken. But it didn’t matter. He had to keep talking. Talking kept him sane. Talking kept him from thinking. Talking reminded him why he loved Rapunzel. Talking reminded him that there was someone out there who would listen to him and care what he had to say even if it was nonsense and poorly aimed insults.

“So is that a no?”

Stalyan rolled her eyes with a groan. “You talk too much.” She grabbed a cloth and shoved the middle of it in Eugene’s open mouth.

Seeing what she was doing, Eugene immediately began fighting her off, shaking his head violently.

“Sit. Still!” She pushed his head against the tree. Eugene grunted in pain, his vision going white.

While he was stunned, Stalyan tied the gag around his head. The cloth now firmly between his teeth, Stalyan gave a less vicious pat to his face before turning and walking away.

~TTS~

It had been, what, five days? Something like that?

Rapunzel wasn’t coming.

Eugene’s head hurt. He couldn’t seem to stay awake. He knew it was partially due to being hit in the head at least twice, but it probably had more to do with… other things.

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so utterly hopeless.

“Finally coming around, Rider?”

Eugene turned his head, refusing to look Stalyan in the eyes.

“Good.” She laid a gentle hand on the side of his face causing him to flinch. “No, don’t be like that. " She said condescendingly, “Things are better this way.”

He averted his eyes but didn’t pull his head away. This time. She didn’t like it when he did. It was either this or be hit. He really didn’t like either.

“Don’t worry, Flynn.” He looked up at her at the change in name and she smiled at him. “We’ll leave soon. I have a place scouted out. It’s not far from here. Once we build up your strength we can go back to being partners, just like the old days.” His eyes trailed away again. He didn’t want to go back. But then again, if he didn’t have Rapunzel, he had nothing.

She put a finger under his chin, tilting it up. “After a few jobs,” She trailed a finger down the side of his face, “I look forward to marrying you.”

He let out a shuddering breath, just wanting everything to stop. Not wanting to be touched.

Eugene bit down on the gag and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control his breathing.

“Don’t worry love, things will be back to normal soon."

~TTS~

He could hear something in the background. Something was happening he just… couldn’t think. The darkness was closing in around him, the night only accentuating his already dark thoughts.

“Let’s go.” Stalyan’s voice appeared behind him. There was a swish and the rope was cut behind the tree. His arms fell limply to his side. Eugene blinked, his mind not following what was happening.

Stalyan grabbed his upper arm. “I said let’s go!”

His legs nearly gave out, unable to function properly due to lack of use. His arms cramped terribly and the way Stalyan was pulling him didn’t help. Eugene’s head spun as he was dragged along, stumbling over everything in their path.

He looked at her in confusion, not understanding what was happening, she caught his look and growled. “We’re leaving. Not that I have to explain anything to you." Any warmth from earlier was gone, replaced with anger. Eugene wasn’t sure exactly what he had done to make her so mad. He hadn’t pulled away from her and he’d given up on trying to talk through the gag...

He didn’t ask, allowing himself to be pulled along without a fight. He squinted against the darkness. There was a speck of light moving towards them from behind. Stalyan let out a grunt of annoyance. She spun him around and Eugene almost tripped, only kept upright by Stalyan’s firm grip.

“Stop!” She called out.

The light came closer then stopped. Eugene blinked. Rapunzel? She had… come for him? But why-?

“Stalyan! Leave Eugene alone!”

The redhead laughed, “Rider’s with me now, Princess.”

“No. Let him go.”

“I don’t think I will.” She smiled. Eugene suddenly felt the blade of a sword cutting into the sensitive skin on his neck. He stiffened slightly, trying not to aggravate the weapon.

“No!” Rapunzel shouted, taking a few panicked steps forward.

Stalyan tightened her grip, “I would stop if I were you.”

The flickering lantern in the Princess’s hand showed a look of fear on her face. He didn’t quite understand what was happening. She shouldn’t care. She should just leave him. Get out while she could.

Eugene noticed Max for the first time. He was standing behind Rapunzel, looking…. Angry?

“Stalyan, please, just, just let him go! He’s not who you knew! You can’t love him the way you used to!”

“I can!” She snapped, her grip tightening on his arm. “Rider can be exactly who he used to be. He’s not who _you_ think he is, Princess. You think he’s a good person? You think you changed him? He’s a thief, Rapunzel. A common criminal.”

Eugene turned his eyes down, not willing to look into Rapunzel’s eyes.

“No!”

His eyes snapped up, catching the pure rage in Rapunzel.

“He is NOT just a criminal. He is NOT a thief. He is NOT Flynn Rider. He is Eugene Fitzherbert! He IS a good person. He is MY boyfriend. And I love him, Stalyan! I truly love him!" Her voice broke slightly. “And even if you take him, I will keep looking and I WILL get him back! Because this twisted idea of love that you have is WRONG! I love him Stalyan! You MANIPULATE him and they are NOT the same thing!”

“Oh, Princess, and how would you know that?” She sounded almost amused.

“Because I lived it for eighteen years! My moth- Gothel never loved me. She told me lies. Lies about her, about myself, about everything. She manipulated me so she could get what she wanted. She NEVER loved me. And you don’t love him. I do.”

Eugene felt the pieces slip into place. That’s what this was. Stalyan had never loved him. He had never loved her. Why hadn’t he seen it before?

“Please,” Rapunzel’s voice had gone quieter. “Please, just let him go.”

“I’d listen to her if I were you.”

Eugene’s eyes widened. Cass?

Stalyan stiffened. It was then he realized that there was a knife digging into her back.

She let out a growl before dropping the sword at her feet. “Fine. Take your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.” He was thrown forward, barely catching himself before hitting the ground.

“Eugene!” Rapunzel was kneeling in front of him in an instant. He didn’t look up, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on breathing. “Cass!”

Eugene looked up, twisting around in time to see Stalyan kick her sword back into her hands and spin around. Her sword met Cassandra’s knife before Cass pulled out her own sword. Stalyan managed to shift their positions so that she was now facing the open forest. Cassandra landed a solid blow on Stalyan’s hand, causing her to drop her sword.

Unarmed, Stalyan began backing up. She locked eyes with Eugene. “Don’t think this is the end of this, Rider.” And she was gone.

He shut his eyes again, his head spinning with the events of the last hour, of the last week.

Hands reached behind his head, he jerked back, eyes snapping open. Rapunzel looked startled, her hands moving to her chest. She put on a wavering smile. “Sorry, I just, uh, I just want to untie the gag, okay?”

Eugene sighed, frustrated at his own response. He nodded and Rapunzel slowly worked to untie the knot. She could probably do it easier if she went behind him, but she seemed to not want to be where she couldn’t see his face. Which Eugene was thankful for. He liked to be able to see her. It made him feel better in a way that he couldn’t explain.

“I got it, Raps.” Cass said, kneeling behind him. Rapunzel nodded, moving to his hands where she picked at the knots around his wrists. Stalyan had only cut the rope connecting the wrists, not willing to take the time to undo the knots around each hand.

Rapunzel was done first, the cloth that was wrapped between his teeth and around his head being particularly tight. When the pressure was released it was as if he could breathe again. Cassandra stepped back and Rapunzel threw her arms around him. After a moment he returned the gesture, letting her lean into him and taking on some of her weight. The physical touch calmed him in a way he couldn’t explain. Just being close to her made the past few days slip into the back of his mind. This was real affection. This was okay touch. This didn’t make him feel sick to his stomach. This was good.

Rapunzel was shaking. He probably was too. He allowed his hands, stiff and nearly numb, to move through her hair. He clutched the blonde strands in his hands, ignoring the pain the motion caused.

“I-I thought I lost you! We-we’ve been loo-king for you for days! I di-didn’t know where-” She let out a sob, holding him tighter.

Eugene allowed himself a deep breath, hands beginning to move again.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, not trusting his voice. “It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here.” There were tears in his own eyes, though he refused to let them fall. He caught Cassandra out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at him with… something. Pity? Concern? It didn’t matter. He didn’t have the emotional capacity to deal with it right now. “I’m right here.”

“Do-don’t leave me.” Rapunzel held him tighter. “I-I need you and, please, don-don’t do that again.”

“I won’t Blondie. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you.” She whispered into his chest.

He allowed himself a small smile, willing his tears not to fall. “I love you, too.”

Eugene breathed in the feeling of being held, of being loved. He held her tighter against his chest revelling in the fact that she did love him. He couldn’t speak for Flynn Rider, but Eugene Fitzherbert was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it!
> 
> I just want to clarify that I'm not saying Eugene is suddenly okay. He's not, but when Rapunzel's upset, that will always come first to him. That's why Cass looks at him concerned. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think!
> 
> If you want to come say hi on Tumblr it's just @Trekkiehood.  
> Send a prompt, ask a question about the story, talk about my personal life, whatever!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> God bless,  
> Jamie


End file.
